The primary mission of the Behavioral Pharmacology Unit is to assess the behavioral effects of pharmacological agents, designed by the LMC and other sources, for their efficacies to modify the abuse potential of cocaine. The usual means by which this mission is accomplished is the direct assessment of these agents on drug-seeking behavior of monkeys. Twenty four monkeys have been surgically prepared, and now undergo daily testing. At least twenty compounds have been assessed, some in considerable detail to validate the system in comparison to other methods. Several papers have been presented at international meetings and publications regarding our findings and methods are now in print and in press as we continue to assess agents of interest. The laboratory has developed several additional capabilities to facilitate the understanding of relevant end points of drugs of abuse related to abuse potential. For example, neuroendocrine and immune function, as well as other behavioral end points, can be evaluated initially in rodent models. The ability to PET scan monkeys that have acquired self-administration behavior is being explored. We have established collaborative efforts with the local neuroscience community to provide additional support, primarily using behavioral genetics as a tool. In addition, we have established behavioral assays for additional ligand-behavior interactions which may be relevant to unique effects of drugs of abuse, developed methods to determine undesirable side effects (behavioral toxicology, and improved methods to quantify potential risks of those adverse effects (risk assessment).